That's How You Know
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: It's the little things that Will does that lets Emma know how much he loves her.


_**A/N: Hello everybody I got this idea after watching the movie 'Enchanted'. 'That's How You Know' is one of my favorite songs from the movie and I thought it'd be cute to do a little fic for wemma about it. Each little snippet is based off of a lyric from the song and each snippet will be different points in their relationship and not necessarily in chronological order.

* * *

**_

"_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?"

* * *

_

Emma couldn't stand it. She just absolutely could not stand it. She had seen Will perhaps once or twice in the past week. She realized and understood that her boyfriend was extremely busy with glee club as they prepared for regionals but she did not like to share him.

Emma wanted to help Will and she offered a few times but he'd politely decline her offer. She knew that he didn't want her to become too stressed out by all the work that needed to be done but she missed him and was willing to do anything to be near him.

She didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend, a woman who was dependent on her boyfriend and couldn't survive on her own without him. However, since she had started dating Will the couple had found themselves inseparable so when Will started to spend most of his time with glee club, Emma felt lonely without him. She missed seeing his face first thing when she walked into the building, she missed their small talk as he walked her to her office, she missed the small kisses he'd sneak to her although Figgins had strictly forbidden PDA among faculty, she missed that every lunch hour, every free period that they shared they spent together, she missed his smiling face, his infectious laughter and his cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple that he still managed to get dabs of food stuck in. The only evidence she had that Will Schuester was still alive was the occasional flash of his curly head as he raced down the hallway and a phone call every night.

Emma even became so desperate that she would call his classroom requesting to send one of his students down to her office just so she could momentarily hear his voice.

She didn't blame the kids though because it wasn't their fault. Sue had screwed over the glee club once again and Will was fighting hard to get everything back to normal and made sure that his kids were perfect for regionals. She just wished that one day he would take a break, not only for her, but for himself too. She didn't like to see her happy go lucky Will so stressed out that he rarely ever had a smile on his face.

Emma couldn't wait for the day after Regionals when she would have her Will back.

Emma quietly walked into the faculty lounge and a few heads lifted as she entered. She avoided their questioning gaze, not wanting to address any questions about why Will was no longer joining her for lunch.

She sighed as she took a seat at her usual table, staring wistfully at the empty chair beside her. She tried to imagine that Will was sitting there beside her but her imagination could never do the real thing justice. She instinctively scooted her chair closer to Will's usual seat and reached for her lunch bag. As she pulled out her tupperware containers a post it note floated to the ground.

Emma furrowed her brow and cautiously leaned down, picked it up by the corners to carefully avoid touching the dirty floor and brought it up to the table.

A thousand watt smile spread across Emma's face as her eyes caught Will's familiar handwriting on the yellow post it.

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Dinner tonight my place at 7._

Warmth flooded Emma's body and her heart fluttered at the words.

Perhaps she wouldn't need to wait until after regionals to have her Will back after all.

* * *

"_..send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray.."

* * *

_

Emma was having a horrible day and that might have been an understatement. Her alarm clock had forgotten to go off that morning which had led Emma to wake up nearly twenty minutes later than she was used to. She had to shorten her shower time which didn't sit well with her because if she washed herself quickly she didn't feel like she was really clean. In her haste she had made a mess in the bathroom and refused to go to work with her bathroom not completely in order.

When she was finally dressed and made up, her stomach growled uncomfortably yet she only had fifteen minutes to eat something. She made herself a quick something to eat and once again, in her haste to wash her dishes she splashed some soapy water on herself.

Nearly ten minutes after that she reluctantly let her dirty outfit rest in the hamper in her room and fully dressed in a clean outfit, she headed out the door. As she stepped out of her front door she was alarmed to feel a raindrop on her head. As she went inside to grab an umbrella, her cell phone ringing loudly startled her. She knew that Carl figured she'd be at work already and he was just calling to wish her a good morning but the last thing that she wanted to do was hear his voice. It only annoyed her further at his sweet questioning to see if she was alright. Once she did manage to hang up with Carl, she caught sight of the time and her heart leapt into her throat.

She hurried out of the house, avoiding mud puddles and nearly slipping on the wet pavement once she reached her car. Her body shook as she stared out her windshield at the pouring rain and tears pricked angrily at her eyes.

And despite her hopes that once she reached work her day would be better, it only got worse. As soon as she stepped out of her car, a late senior whizzing into the parking lot had splashed a few drops of muddy water onto her legs. Emma had to really concentrate just to make it inside and pushed back tears that were threatening to fall. Sue had greeted her with an insult and an obvious slip up of her first name which normally wouldn't have bothered Emma but because of her already horrible morning, Emma took the cheerleading coach's words to heart.

Emma barely managed to clean herself up before her first appointment for the day showed up. The teenage girl could care less that she was in Emma's office and her nonchalant attitude fueled the growing annoyance in Emma. She barely had a moment to herself the whole morning because of her completely flooded schedule. She even had to reschedule a few students appointments because she could not handle so many moody teenagers in one day.

Right before her lunch hour she heard a commotion in the hallway and her curiosity got the better of her. As soon as she stepped outside of her office one of the football players had pushed passed her so violently that she was sent stumbling back into the wall. Tears pricked her eyes at the small amount of pain that shot through her back and she quickly retreated back into her office before anyone could notice.

She only ate about half of her lunch as she cried quietly. Her tears, the dull ache in her back and her heavy heart made it nearly impossible for her to have an appetite.

After she cleaned up desk from her lunch, she stepped out to the bathroom for a few minutes. She washed her hands thoroughly and reapplied her make up to hide any signs that she had been crying.

She avoided all eye contact as she headed back to her office wishing for the day to be over so she could go home. Once she reached her office, something bright yellow caught her attention through the glass.

A bouquet of beautiful yellow roses sat on her desk. Her heart fluttered because she knew immediately who they had come from. She stepped into her office and walked over to the bouquet of roses.

A small rectangular card hang in front of the vase and she took the paper between her fingers.

_Smile - for you are my sunshine._

As her thoughts drifted to the curly headed spanish teacher, who not so secretly still kept her heart, for the first time that day a true smile spread across her face.

* * *

_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?

* * *

_

"Will!" Emma protested in a half whine and a half laugh. Will led her down the dimmed hallways of McKinley High as he held onto her hand tightly.

It was a Tuesday night and Will had opted to stay after school with Emma until her SAT prep class was done. They had just begun dating again after Emma had broken up with Carl and in the excitement of finally being able to be with each other they planned a date for that night, only for Emma to cancel it when she remembered that she still taught SAT prep on tuesday nights. Emma offered to reschedule the date until later that week but Will had other plans.

After glee that day, Will sat with Emma in her office and helped her plan her lesson for that evening. When it was nearing time for the kids to start to arrive, Emma headed up to the classroom and Will, although telling Emma he'd wait for her in her office, snuck off the choir room.

Just as the students raced out of the classroom when the session had ended, Will appeared in the classroom doorway. Emma's dreary face immediately brightened at seeing him but she shot an exasperated look at him.

"Will, weren't you going to wait for me in my office?" Emma asked beginning to clean up the desk. "I have to clean up."

Without a word, Will approached her and reached out to grab her wrists lightly. Emma's eyes widened at the contact and her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. Emma's insides melted at the smoldering look in his eyes and she relaxed under his touch.

"You can clean later." He answered huskily and her heart fluttered. Will slipped his hand into hers and led her around the desk, pulling her gently out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Once she left the classroom she snapped back into reality and started to pull against his lead. "Will! I really need to clean up! We left the door open Will, I can't just leave it like that!"

Will smirked over his shoulder. "Relax, Em. We'll come back to it, I promise."

Emma relaxed slightly at his words but confusion washed over her as Will continued to led her through the dark hallways. "Will, where are we going?"

Emma felt her curiosity growing when Will remained silent and turned down the familiar hallway that led to his choir room. They paused outside the door and Will turned to her with a warm glint in his eyes. "Wait here." He commanded gently and disappeared into the choir room.

Emma frowned when she noticed that Will had taped dark paper against the window on the door. She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard Will shuffling around inside the room.

Nearly thirty seconds later, the door slowly opened and Will's hand shot out into the hallway. Emma was perplexed but placed her hand in Will's. Will slowly pulled her into the room as the door opened further and Emma's eyes widened at the setting.

The walls were covered in dark colored paper, white christmas lights were hanging from the ceiling and the windows were open just a crack to let a light breeze cool the stuffy room.

Emma turned to Will with a loving grin. "What is all this?"

"This..." Will smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him, slipping one arm around her waist, "...is our date."

Emma's smile brightened and her eyes twinkled not only in happiness but in the light from the christmas lights. "You did all of this just so we could keep our date tonight?"

Will lifted his eyebrows and shrugged with a smirk. Emma slowly slipped her arms around his neck pressing her body up against his. "How could I have ever thought you were anything less than perfect."

Will's face fell slightly at the memory of his lonely days without Emma. Emma lifted herself onto her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The kiss was brief but it brought the smile back onto Will's face. Emma giggled quietly and then lowered her head down to rest on Will's chest. Will slipped his other arm around her and held her tightly against him.

Will began to hum in her ear, a nameless melody, as they swayed back and forth. Emma sighed contentedly as she snuggled further into Will's chest. Upon entering the room earlier she noticed that there were no tables or chairs set up so Will obviously had no dinner planned for that night. That was perfectly alright with Emma though, she could spend forever wrapped in Will's arms.

Will pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she relished in the warmth and love that she could only find in Will Schuester.

* * *

"_...dedicate a song with words meant just for you..."

* * *

_

A loud clinking against glass quieted the noisy reception hall. With a clear of his throat, a grey, older man rose from his seat around a round table adorned in a periwinkle table cloth.

He held up his champagne glass as all the eyes in the room focused their attention on him. "First and foremost," The kind hearted man began, smiling across the way to the couple seated at the rectangular table at the head of the room, "I'd like to congratulate my son and my beautiful new daughter-in-law. Emma, sweetheart, its a pleasure to have you officially a part of our family." The eldest Schuester nodded his head towards the newly weds and the room burst into applause.

Emma, a beautiful sight to behold in her stunning white dress, flushed and rested her hand lovingly on her new husband's arm. Will turned to her with a wide grin and nuzzled her cheek softly with his nose before pressing a feather light kiss to her warmed skin.

After the noise in the room settled down to silence Will's father spoke again. "I have watched my son grow, face hardships and heart break and as any parent could wish for their child, I wished he could find true happiness and love. It may have taken him more than a quarter of his life to find you but he found you Emma."

Will's arm slipped around Emma's waist and held her against him protectively. Emma's smile widened at both Will's fathers words and Will's actions.

"And I'm sure I'm not only speaking for myself when I say, I'm glad he did. Emma, dear, I could not have chosen a more perfect match for Will."

Emma's grin nearly took over her entire face and she leaned further against Will, searching for his hand to hold. Their fingers intwined under the table and Will rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin of her hand.

A hiccup and a giggle of agreement from the seat next to the elder Schuester had Will hiding a smirk. Will's father smiled briefly down at his wife and then raised the glass higher in the air. "To Mr and Mrs Will and Emma Schuester - I wish you all the best for the rest of your lives."

Every glass in the reception hall raised in the air and clunked together in toast of the new marriage. The newlywed couple shared a short, sweet kiss, Emma flushing bright red as the hall filled with cheers and cat calls.

Emma buried her head into Will's neck as Will rubbed her arm lightly, smiling over at his father who had not yet sat down.

Once the noise in the room settled once more, the elder Schuester turned his full attention to the bride and groom. "Now as a special treat for all of you, Will has a special song he would like to perform for his new wife."

Emma lifted her head and her wide eyes locked onto Will's. Will grinned down at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze before releasing her. He stood and walked to the other side of the table, grabbing a guitar that hid behind the DJ's station.

Will pulled over a chair that was off to the side and placed it in front of the table. He placed the guitar over his lap, locking eyes with Emma from the short distance away. Emma smiled tearfully at him and placed her hand over her heart.

The room fell deathly quiet as Will sang his heart and soul to his beautiful bride in a heartfelt rendition of Billy Joel's 'Just The Way You Are'.

Throughout the performance Will's eyes never left Emma's tear filled gaze. Emma's hand had flew to her mouth in an obvious attempt to keep from crying. Alas, by the end of the song, a few tears had rolled down her cheeks.

Before Will even got a chance to play the last chords of the song, Emma wordlessly rose from her seat, shuffled around the table, removed the guitar from Will, perched herself on his lap, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion so deep it could hardly be described.

The room came alive with cheers and applause but it fell on deaf ears of the couple who could only think of each other and forever.

* * *

"_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes."

* * *

_

Emma had gotten used to Sue Sylvester. She had been working at McKinley High for nearly five years and Emma was certain that Sue had only called her by her real first name only once or twice. Emma was sure Sue had called her names that Emma had never even heard before, names that didn't even start with the letter 'E', and sometimes she even called her two different names in the same sentence. Sue also poked fun at her mental illness whenever she got the chance. At first it bothered Emma because she had come to a different state to escape from her former life and the fact that a colleague had so quickly picked up on her disorder and used it against her at whatever chance she got did not please Emma. However, working with Sue for nearly five years made Emma realize that she did not care what Sue said to her.

She did not care what anyone at the school thought of her anymore except for one man. The crush worthy spanish teacher Will Schuester who, she was proud to admit, was also her boyfriend. She hung onto Will's every word, blushing and giggling at this compliments even though most of the time she felt like she didn't deserve them.

That was one of the many things that she loved about Will. That he could never say a bad word about anyone, except of course the one person who constantly got under his skin, Sue Sylvester.

Sue always had teased Will, just as she had always teased everybody, but Will had never let it bother him until he started glee club. Will cared about his kids deeply and he would not let anyone or anything bring them down and Sue was intent on bringing down glee club at whatever chance she got. Whenever Sue entered the room, the hateful glares that the two teachers shared could chill a sauna.

Emma never understood the hate that Sue held for Will and for his glee club. Sue never seemed to present a reason why she hated the glee club so much. Emma had an inkling that Sue felt threatened. Will was one of the best teachers in the school, he had one Teacher of The Year award almost every year that he had taught at McKinley, Sue probably knew that too. Sue didn't care about glee club when Sandy Ryerson ran it, it was only when Will began to run it did she seek to destroy it. Once Will got the upper hand, Sue feared that glee club would take over the cheerios and she would be left powerless.

Emma always felt so helpless when she saw her loving boyfriend being verbally abused for no good reason at all. Most of the time, Sue picked on Will's hair, which personally was one of Emma's favorite things about Will.

Time after time, day after day, Emma caught a few fast flying insults headed in Will's direction. She'd see the annoyed look in Will's eyes and she'd immediately try to cheer him up. A smile, a hug, or a kiss would usually do the trick instantly and unless Sue was trying to destroy glee club that day, Will would forget about her insults for the rest of the day.

Though ninety nine percent of the time, Sue's insults left Emma feeling annoyed and frustrated, there was one particular time that she observed an argument between them and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Emma hadn't noticed it but ever since Emma started to date Carl those many months ago, Will wore a lot of blue. Even after Carl and Emma had broken up, even after Will and Emma got back together, Will still wore a lot of blue.

Emma hadn't thought much about that until she heard Sue's voice from down the hall, yelling at a clearly annoyed Will.

"Have you been getting dirty with a smurf Will? Because it looks like one continues to projectile vomit all over your clothing. Have you gotten so bored of the redhead you have resorted to tiny blue men who, if I'm being honest, have better hair than you do?"

Emma felt her heart clench at Sue's words but instant relief flooded her at Will's obvious eye roll.

"For your information Sue, I happen to wear blue because it's Emma's favorite color." Will's voice drifted down the hallway and Emma's heart leapt. A breathtaking grin spread across her face as she completely ignored Sue's disgusted face.

"Periwinkle actually," Will continued pointing to his periwinkle cardigan that he was conveniently wearing that day, "The color suits her well." The annoyance was gone from his face and was replaced by a dreamy look. "It really brings out her eyes."

Emma placed her hand over her wildly beating heart. She faintly heard Sue's "You disgust me" rebuttal before she turned and walked away. Will turned and met her eyes from down the hall. A grin spread across his face and he winked at her before disappearing down the hall.

Emma now found the millionth reason why she loved Will Schuester.

* * *

"_..plan a private picnic by the fire's glow..."

* * *

_

Emma sighed heavily as she looked out her apartment window at the heavily falling rain. She truly, truly hated the weather. She had checked the weather report the day before and the forecast only called for light showers in the morning. Well, it was mid afternoon and the rain had only increased its speed.

Emma usually enjoyed the rain, if she stayed inside. She could turn on the heat, curl with a good book or watch the news, clean a little while listening to the sound of the rain.

However Emma hated the rain at the current time because it destroyed her plans with Will. Everyday for the past week, Will had bought her little things like flowers or chocolates because at the end of the week they would have been dating one year. Will wanted to plan something extravagant but Emma convinced him that it wasn't necessary. Will did not need to go all out of her, she would prefer something sweet, simple and romantic. When Will pitched the idea for a picnic in their local park, Emma immediately agreed. She hadn't been on a picnic since she was a little girl, since her accident however it had been nearly twenty five years since her accident and she wanted to not be held back by it any longer. Besides, with Will there she could do anything.

As time grew on she felt herself getting more and more excited about the picnic. Will planned everything and would not tell her what it is he was planning to bring to eat. Emma wasn't sure what could be brought on a picnic, nothing that they were used to eating that was for sure.

When Emma woke up that morning she was greatly disappointed to see the dark clouds and the rain falling from the skies. She called Will to express her concern and he assured her that it would let up in a few hours.

For hours Emma stood staring out her window waiting and praying for the rain to stop but it never did. Her heart sank at the thought of not being able to spend the special day with her boyfriend.

She debated getting into her car and driving over to Will's apartment but the pouring rain changed her mind and she decided to just call him instead.

Emma took a seat on her couch while she waited for Will to pick up.

"Hey Ems." Will's sweet voice greeted her from the other line. Emma listened in the background and heard the patter of rain but also heard the familiar sound of his loud engine.

"Will? Where are you?" She inquired.

"Look outside." Will's voice prompted her and Emma rose to her feet and quickly approached the window. She squinted through the fog and the rain and faintly made out the outline of Will's blue clunker. "What are you doing here?" She asked into the phone but got no response. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced down at the screen only to see that the call had been disconnected. She squinted through the glass trying to make out Will's figure. She was suddenly startled by a violent knocking at the door and she made her way over to the door. She opened the door and a soaking wet Will stood in her doorway. He grinned at her through the dripping water on his face and her eyes widened slightly. Without thinking twice, she grabbed his wet hand and pulled him into her clean apartment.

"Will, what on Earth-?" She eyed him up and down. Will's clothes were completely stuck to his body and he carried a large black garbage bag in his arms.

"Can I put this down somewhere?" Will asked, motioning to the bag in his arms.

"Oh! Oh yes, of course um..." She bit her lip and glanced around at her apartment then turned back to Will. "You can put it down in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He nodded and bustled towards the kitchen and Emma winced as his wet shoes sloshed against the carpet.

Emma followed him to kitchen and watched as he placed the bag down in the corner of the room. Will then turned to her and Emma's eyes widened slightly. Emma had seen Will shirtless plenty of times, Emma had seen Will completely unclothed plenty of times but it never ceased to amaze her how muscular he actually was.

Emma's stomach erupted in ten thousand burning butterflies and her heart took off like a rocket. Muscular Will was enough to send her body temperature climbing but a wet, muscular Will was too much for her to handle. She licked her lips and forced her gaze away from his wet shirt clothing sticking to every muscle on _every_ part of his body.

"I um...I think I have some clothes for you...you know um, from the times you've um, stayed here." Emma said quietly.

Will's deep chuckle sent flutters straight to her heart and she blushed heavily. "That'd be great Em, thanks."

Emma smiled shyly up at him and then went to retrieve his clothes. Will thanked her again as he took the clothes from her.

"Don't you dare look in that bag Emma." He warned her as he stood in the doorway.

Emma had quite honestly forgotten all about the bag Will had brought in with him. Now Will had sparked her curiosity and she raised an eyebrow at him, sneaking a glance at the bag.

"I mean it Em, don't look." Will reaffirmed and gave her a stern look. Emma smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. Will gave her a skeptical look as he slithered away from the doorway.

Emma bit her lip, casting her gaze upon the bag as Will changed. Five minutes later, Will emerged from the bathroom, carrying his soaking wet clothes in a ball under his arm.

Though his clothes no longer stuck to his body his curls were still wet and hung over his forehead in a floppy yet sexy manner.

Will smiled sheepishly at her and motioned to his wet clothes. "I'm not sure what you want me to do with these."

Emma blinked at him in silence for a few moments and then shook her head quickly. "Oh right um...you can just hang them over the shower for now."

He smiled at her with a nod, went to do what she requested and then appeared back in the kitchen moments later.

"You never answered my question," Emma prompted him before she got too distracted and Will raised an eyebrow in question, "and its not like I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

Will grinned and walked past her towards the garbage bag. "Go turn on the fire place, I'll be with you shortly."

Emma gave him a questioning look and he laughed at her expression. He waved her towards the living room. "Just do it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she obeyed his request and started up the fire place. She looked over her shoulder, glancing towards the kitchen at the sound of rustling.

Not soon after Will walked through the doorway with a picnic basket and a blanket in his arms. Emma's face lit up upon seeing the items and her heart swelled with love.

Will smiled down at her as he placed the blanket down and spread out the blanket in front of the fireplace. He then placed the basket in the center and took a seat on one end of the blanket. Emma beamed at him and curled up on the other side, her legs tucking under hers.

Silently, Will opened the basket and pulled out two plates covered in saran wrap. Through the clear wrapping Emma could see the contents and her grin widened. Her gaze snapped up to Will and she caught his loving gaze.

She helped Will unwrap the plates and observed the perfectly cut triangles of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"I can't believe you did this." Emma whispered in awe.

Will inched closer to her and focused his eyes upon her. "Anything for you Em."

Emma's lips curled up in a warm smile and she leaned over to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you."

Will smiled against her lips and pressed his lips harder against hers. He only pulled away for a moment to whisper, "Happy anniversary Emma."

* * *

_**A/n: I hope that didn't suck too bad. I'm literally so tired right now I can't even keep my eyes open. Reviews would be heaven! **_


End file.
